


Motion Pictures

by Anonymous



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: AND JESUS - Freeform, Alex Mercer (mentioned) - Freeform, Blow Jobs, Deep Throating, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, I need a shower, Julie Molina (mentioned) - Freeform, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Peterpatter, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, i mean they're ghosts, idiots to lovers, kind of, most people are mentioned at some point tbh, nobody can see them, ruke - Freeform, whatever, whatever all these shipnames are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29028693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Reggie has been a little down for a while. He's dead, after all, and all his friends have some kind of person or hobby to occupy themselves with, which leaves him behind most of the time. Everyone notices after a little, but it's Luke who eventually comes up with an idea. After all, Reggie has always loved going the movies.Or: They go to the movies, Reggie is bummed because he never got to make out in the back row like every teenager has to do at some point, and Luke... offers. Kind of. Dirty stuff follows. (I love these idiots)
Relationships: Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 145
Collections: Anonymous





	Motion Pictures

**Author's Note:**

> I say 'oh God' a lot for an atheist, so I hope it doesn't bother you that this is low-key blasphemous ... well, it's your eternal soul

As much as he likes to pretend otherwise, Reggie isn’t dealing particularly well with being dead. At least, that is, not as well as the others. Since Caleb disappeared (and Willie, to everyone’s relief, reappeared), Alex is often off somewhere with his newly acquired boyfriend . Luke visits his parents or goes and writes songs with Julie , who spends most of her off time with Flynn . Ray can’t hear him, as much as he enjoys unloading on the unsuspecting man, and though he loves playing boardgames with Carlos now that he knows of them, he can only do that so often without his father asking questions. He doesn’t really have a  _ thing _ , individually, something to do when the others are preoccupied, and to top it all off, he still has no idea what happened to his family. Julie looked them up, once, on the internet, but she came up blank. Peters isn’t the most unique of last names.

So,  no , he’s not in the best place. He’s happy they’re all together and that they still get to play music, but he gets bored and frustrated , and he doesn’t really want the others to know for fear of ruining their good time and making them feel guilty.  It’s bad enough that they’re dead, so he might as well let them have their fun.

Of course, they’ve been best friends for most of their lives, so both Alex and Luke notice at some point that something has Reggie upset.  It’s Luke who eventually comes up to him one Thursday afternoon, when Julie is out with Flynn and Alex with Willie, and flops down on the couch next to Reggie with a grin. He pokes him in the cheek, just for good measure, even though Reggie is already smiling at him. 

“Cheer up, buddy,” Luke says, obviously recognising the smile  as the put-on little mask it is. Reggie didn’t really count on anyone realising, so he gives him a bit of a confused look.

“Huh?”

“Come on, Reg, I know you’ve been down ever since Julie tried finding your parents. Which I get, but there’s no need to spend afterlife all gloomy.”

“I’m not gloomy,” Reggie argues, but it comes out  gloomily enough for Luke to raise an eyebrow with that amused glint in his eye, the one that he always has when he calls him a dork. He’d say he’s not in the mood for it, but Reggie is always in the mood for that look. It’s so  _ fond _ , it makes him dizzy. 

“Yeah, you are. But do you know what even death can’t ruin?”

“What?”

“The movies. Let’s go, Julie said there’s this really good new  superhero thing on.” Luke is already back up on his feet, pulling at his arm like the impatient child that he inarguable is . Reggie has never really had the strength (physically or mentally) to resist him. 

“I don’t know, Luke,” he still says as Luke pulls him out into the sunny August air. “I really don’t feel like going out.”

“That’s a lie. You always want to go to the movies.”

This, and Reggie is  inappropriately  annoyed and flattered  by Luke knowing that, is absolutely true. Reggie always wants to go to the movies, and he’s actually kind of surprised that they haven’t thought of it before. After all, it’s one of the few activities left they can enjoy  mostly  like everyone else. Plus, they can talk as much as they want, and nobody is going to hiss  profanities  at them. 

Theatres haven’t changed as much as Reggie expected. He doesn’t know what exactly he did expect, but the floor is still covered in stray  pieces of  popcorn and sticky with spilt drinks and the darkness still wraps everything in intimacy like nothing else can . They sit in the last row, which is empty (apparently theatre-goers have forgotten that the last row is the absolute best place to sit, but Reggie and Luke surely haven’t), and Luke puts his feet up on the backrest of the seat before them. Sitting down, Reggie is already in twice as good a mood. 

“It still sucks that we can’t eat,” he says, just so Luke doesn’t get too self-satisfied  about all his good ideas. “I mean, we wouldn’t even have to sneak the snacks in because nobody could see us.”

“ _ Well _ ,” Luke grins because apparently, he’s once again a step ahead of Reggie. From the pocket of his – sleeveless, for heaven’s sake – sweatshirt, he produces a small plastic bag of popcorn. “We might not be able to eat this , but I will still throw it at you.” And before Reggie can say anything, he’s already being hit in the face with the first piece. There’s a war on, and the commercials aren’t even over yet. 

They’re both a giggling mess by the time the popcorn is evenly distributed across the floor (some pieces made it a couple rows ahead, making casualties out of confused teenagers), and Reggie has his feet folded under him in the seat when the  movie starts. He doesn’t know what it’s called, he didn’t really pay attention coming in, and Luke never elaborated on what exactly Julie had said about it , but the music is nice, and the main characters are  all  kind of hot, so he’s not about to complain. They watch for a bit, whispering commentary until they realise  that  they can speak as loudly as they want to. 

“I’ve missed this,” Reggie says. He’s not sure if he means theatres or spending time with Luke like this, but either works, so he doesn’t bother to specify. 

“Yeah, me too.” Luke sends him that effortless grin of his, and Reggie is unable to do anything else but grin back. 

“It’s weird that nobody is sitting in the back.”

Luke laughs. “I guess they’ve found better places to make out. It  _ is _ kind of a waste of money if you’re not gonna watch the film.” 

It makes sense, but Reggie lets out an annoyed little huff , nonetheless.  Luke gives him a questioning look and finds Reggie with his arms crossed, this close to pouting at the screen. “I can’t believe I never did that!”

“What?”

“Make out at the movies. That’s like  _ the _ teen experience, and I never got the chance.”

“I mean, you did take  _ me _ to all the movies you wanted to see .  You probably would have  gotten the chance if you’d  taken dates instead,” Luke argues, which … well. Luke isn’t supposed to make sense, he’s supposed to pity him. Rude. 

“Well, I’m dead now, so that’s over.”

“It’s not  _ over _ . We’re literally at the movies right at this second.”

“Yeah, but I meant the part where –“ Reggie stops and snaps his head to the side so fast that it almost gives him whiplash. His face is probably comical with how much surprise fits on there, eyebrows up, mouth half-open. Is Luke suggesting… “Wait.” 

“It’s not a waste of money if you didn’t pay to get in,” Luke says with another grin. There’s something behind it that’s a lot less self-assured than he’s trying to sound.  It makes sense. It’s the same reluctant something behind every flirty comment he’s ever made to Luke.

“You’re hitting on me!”

“I’m pretty sure I’ve been hitting on you for twenty-seven years, but I guess you’ve never been the quickest.”

Before he can change his mind (or, you know, actually think too much about this) Reggie scrambles to turn in his seat, made difficult by the knot in his legs, and grab s Luke by the back of his neck. He runs one last look over Luke’s face to see if he can find the hint of a joke, and when there isn’t, he dives in to press their lips together. 

It knocks the breath out of him, even though he’s the one to initiate the kiss, and only the little gasp he  _ immediately _ gets from Luke in response is the reason he’s okay with that. Apparently, they’ve both been waiting to do  this for years. Reggie isn’t cold, but Luke is still deliciously warm under his hands, all soft skin and firm muscles, and  _ damnit _ , he wants this far too badly. One of Luke’s hands has come up in his hair, gently running through it, and then there’s Luke’s tongue, just a short, barely-there swipe at his lips, but enough for Reggie to open up and let him in. 

Luke tastes like… Luke, mostly, seeing they haven’t eaten anything since the  w hole Caleb affair, and that’s good, because Reggie has spent too much time too close to Luke, wondering what it would feel like, what  he would taste like. It’s great when your date tastes like cotton candy or some shit, but from Luke, he’s always just wanted Luke. Luke, who smells like the cheap cologne he used to wear and  whose skin is so smooth under his fingers that Reggie never wants to take them off him again. He makes the most amazing sound when Reggie runs his tongue along the roof of his mouth, so he does it again, which rewards him with Luke tugging at his hair, though lightly, and well. He doesn’t remember liking this so much. Embarrassingly enough, he moans, which makes Luke grin, which makes Reggie  melt . 

Reggie has been breathing through his nose, he swears, but he’s still out of breath when they reluctantly pull apart and bring half an inch of space between themselves. Luke looks similarly affected as Reggie feels, so he can’t begrudge him the stupid little smile. He kind of does want to kiss it off his face, though. 

“So was this why you agreed to come along to all those movies you hated?” Reggie grin s .  Luke’s hand finds his, tugging, and it’s all Reggie needs to climb over the arm rest – why get up if you could take the complicated road – and place himself in Luke’s lap like he was always supposed to end up there. Luke’s free hand starts tracing patterns on his back underneath the leather jacket, and he can’t help the  small  shiver that run s through him at the light touch.

“Maybe a little bit,” Luke says. “Mostly because you were so cute when you fell asleep half on top of me, though.”

“Watching me sleep, huh? That explains why you could never fill me in on what I’d missed.” They’re still only inches apart, and like when they would share a microphone on stage, Reggie can feel Luke’s breath on his cheeks. He wants to close the gap again, but it’s Luke’s turn being reckless this time.

“Can’t really blame me,” Luke murmurs under him ( _ under him _ ) and thank God, he leans up and catches Reggie’s lips in his own again. It’s steadier this time, in part because they’re not awkwardly leaning over the armrest anymore and in part because the desperation is a little more under control now that the initial shock has abated. The hand on Reggie’s back quickly finds its way under his shirt, and Reggie isn’t prepared for the rough tips of Luke’s fingers against his sensitive skin, but he takes it pretty well. One of his own hands is cupping Luke’s cheek, but the other is  running over his arm because honestly, it’s rather unfair of Luke to just parade his arms around in front of Reggie like that all day, every day. He’s only human. 

After another few minutes of this, Luke pulls away again, which leads to Reggie giving an undignified  whine and Luke grinning even more cockily than his  usual grin already was. However, he isn’t thinking of stopping, as it turns out when he starts pulling the leather jacket down Reggie’s shoulders and begins tracing sloppy kisses over his neck and shoulders and that very specific, very underrated spot that connects the two. He finds his collarbone and his sternum next, and all Reggie can do is to tilt up his chin to provide better access. 

“You’re not allowed to be so good at this,” Reggie hisses when Luke finds a particularly sensitive spot and starts sucking on it. “It’s really bad for your oversized ego.”

He feels Luke’s grin against his skin,  _ again _ , and his nose pressing into the crook of his neck, as he says, “But you’re so pretty when you get all flushed.” The only appropriate response to that i s to draw up his face and silence him with another kiss, so that’s exactly what Reggie does while Luke keeps doing his best to get the jacket off him. When he’s finally free, he has his hands right back on Luke, riding over his thin shirt. He doesn’t know who to thank for the fact that Luke had taken off his jacket almost immediately after they’d sat down, because every layer of fabric was one too many right now. Then, Luke’s thumb grazes over his nipple and he’s not sure how it got there, but it makes his breath hitch , and without thought, he tries to shuffle his hips forward to get even closer to Luke. It’s not really possible to get any closer to Luke without melting into a single entity, their chests almost flushed together, so all the movement achieves is him grinding down against Luke’s hips. It gets him a moan, way too loud for a public space, but the next person is three rows ahead and oblivious to their existence, so he  counts it as a win.  _ Making Luke moan _ . He didn’t know it was on his afterlife bucket list, but now that he’s done it, he adds it in a couple more points. The sound reverberates through  Reggie’s hand on his stomach , a low rumble. Under him, he can feel Luke , already half hard. This time, it’s Reggie that grins, and when he tries to repeat the movement, Luke snakes his arms tighter around his back and pulls him closer (again, barely possible) until  every last inch of their torsos  is pressed  together .  Reggie’s hand barely manages to escape before getting trapped between them, and he moves it up in Luke’s hair where it’s safe from such attacks. It’s nice up there, anyway, soft, floppy curls to run through. Luke hums in approval at the fingers massaging his scalp, so he figures it’s not just nice for him. Meanwhile, one of the hands on his back has made its way downward, and Luke’s hand on his ass suddenly joins the increasingly  sexualised bucket list in his head. 

“Oh my God,” he mumbles against Luke’s lips when he squeezes, and pressuring heat starts to pool in his stomach.

“I know the song was stolen and everything, but you can still call me Luke.” 

Reggie tugs his hair a little more sharply than necessary because of course Luke would make a dad joke in a situation like this. “Shut up.” 

“Gladly,” Luke says,  voice raw, and goes in for another dizzying kiss.  It doesn’t last long because Reggie pulls away to press  his mouth  to the  pressure point under Luke’s ear and presses down his hips against Luke’s erection one more time. 

There’s a gasp from both of them at the friction, and a second one from Luke when Reggie whispers in his ear, “Do you want me to take care of that for you?”

Luke brings a little space between them, then, and at first, Reggie thinks he’ s made a mistake. Luke’s eyes scan his face, and for a moment Reggie gets distracted by how  swollen his lips look and how  _ destroyed _ his hair is. 

“You don’t have to…” Luke says ,  something wavering in his eyes, like Reggie hasn’t made it clear enough that he wants this. Maybe he hasn’t. 

“ I know,” he says, eyes on Luke’s to make sure he  knew he was genuine despite the  red blotches he knows are decorating his cheeks . “I want to if you want me to.”

Looking lost for words, cheeks warm and eyes wide, Luke does little more than nod and give him another kiss.  Upon pulling away, Reggie climbs off him to kneel between Luke’s knees and leans  forward over the edge of the seat to lift up the shirt and press a kiss to his stomach.  Luke does him the favour of removing the shirt, finally,  and for reasons of fairness, Reggie does the same, discarding  the white fabric on the ground next to him. For a second, he wonders if the lifers would be able to see their clothes lying around , and generally, how does it make sense that they can just put on their old clothes without it looking to everyone else  like they’re just floating in the air, but it’s only a second before he put his mind back to the task at hand.  Another featherlight kiss to Luke’s newly exposed skin has him tense under his lips, showing off his (much too effortlessly acquired, if you ask Regg ie) abs in full glory. Reggie grins up at Luke, who’s watching with nothing short of fascination,  and starts to unbutton his jeans. 

Reggie has never done this with a nother guy, less for a lack of interest than a lack of opportunity – although Luke’s earlier statement has him suspect maybe he did have the opportunit y all along. It’s a bit foreign when he manages to work  Luke’s pants and boxers down a little, which is made a lot easier when Luke finally wakes from his stupor and lifts his  hips a n inch , and  sees his dick for the first time. (Well, he  _ has _ seen it before, of course, at a few points of their growing up together, but never  hard, and never so close, and yeah,  it’s a bit strange, but he’s just as hard , and the sight does everything except change that.) He licks his lips, which suddenly feel a little dry even though he rationally  knows they’re still slick with Luke ’s saliva – oh God – and he can hear Luke gulp  above him at the movement.  He has half a mind to do it again, just because it obviously affects Luke, but he has  more pressing things to do with his mouth. 

It’s an understatement to say he’s nervous. If his heart wasn’t already beating at an alarming rate from everything that was going on,  it would start to now , but he wants this, he really, really does, so he  sneaks one last look up at Luke’s face and  experimentally  wraps his lips around the tip of Luke’s cock. It’s  an unfamiliar  feeling, but the mere thought that he has Luke in his mouth is enough to  send a thrill down his bare back. He slides a little deeper, lightly runs his tongue up the  sensitive skin, and when he hears Luke’s shuddered breath, all his nervousness falls of him. Luke’s hands find their way back into his hair, gently carding through it. Reggie takes it as encouragement and begins to  slowly move his head up and down  on Luke , going a little deeper every time. He’s received a blowjob before , so he tries to remember and apply all the things that had made him felt good, the twists of tongue, the gentle hums.  It seems to work,  judging by how  flat Luke’s breathing is already becoming, and he can’t help the stretch of his lips around Luke’s cock. It’s heavy on his tongue, he notices, and it tastes a little salty ,  but it has no business being so intoxicating.  Maybe that’s just Luke. In any case, he’s tasted blood (not… not literally) and now  he kind of can’t stop, so he tries to relax his throat and go as deep as he can, and he knows he’ll never be able to explain why it feels so good when his throat closes around Luke’s cock, but when he  swallows , it does.  His own moan doesn’t even compare to the  noise Luke makes, low and deep and desperate, closing his fingers around strands of  dark hair .

“ _ You _ are not allowed to be so good at this,” he echoes  Reggie’s earlier words, and the praise  has Reggie determined  to be even better.  He picks up  his pace going up and down, hollows out his cheeks as he pulls almost off and then dives back down until Luke ’s cock hits the back of his throat. His hands are on either side of Luke’s hips, holding him in position, but now Reggie pulls  one away to  lay on Luke’s on his head, pressing down before he takes it back. Luke gasps, either because of Reggie’s  tongue swirling around his shaft or because of the implications of his actions, but he gets the hin t. Hesitantly at first, his hands press down on Reggie , forcing him further down. When he moans at the pressure, Luke gets a little more self-assured and presses harder.  His dick slides deeper into Reggie’s throat until his nose is pressed into Luke’s pelvis, and Reggie isn’t going to lie – he’s kind of proud of not choking.  It’s hard to move his tongue when his mouth is so full of Luke, but he manages a little, and that’s what seems to does it for Luke.  Fingers still tangled in Reggie’s hair, he holds his head in place and rocks his hips up , effectively fucking into  his throat.  _ Now _ , Reggie does choke, but before Luke can pull away,  worried to have hurt him, Reggie’s hands claw into his hips to  urge him on. 

“You sure you’re okay?” Luke asks anyway , and Reggie hums around him. He probably feels it more than he hears it, but along with Reggie’s  refusal to pull away, it seems to be enough.  Luke’s grip hardens once more, and there he is again , driving his cock in as deep as Reggie can take it.  He gags and moans, and he’s barely even doing anything a t this point except for  keeping still and letting Luke rock his pelvis and fuck his face until he can’t breathe. He feels his own saliva  dripping past his lips and onto Luke’s skin. Luke is  also moaning continuously, and Reggie thinks that everyone else  _ must _ hear it because it sure sounds like music to him.  If they do, they’re probably extremely fucking confused right now, but Reggie really doesn’t care. He’s achingly hard, and it wouldn’t surprise him if he just came in his pants, completely untouched. 

They go on like this for a little while,  and though his throat burns and his jaw aches, he doesn’t want to stop. Eventually, though, Luke uses his grip on him to gently pull him off his dick (with a very satisfying  _ plop _ sound Reggie kind of wants to hear again). He hovers  for a second, watching the string of spit that connects him with Luke’s leaking cock , before he looks up at Luke’s face. Luke is staring at him with the something akin to surprise, like he hadn’t expected Reggie’s face to be the one looking back at him.  He slides his hands from the back of Reggie’s h ead to the sides of his face. 

“You’re lips  look like, insanely hot right now ,” he says, leaning forward to kiss him. Reggie grins into it and when they draw away, he pulls himself back up into Luke’s lap, one hand wrapped around his dick, the other laid down gently  in his neck.  Luke ’s mouth is instantly on his  throat like he’s trying to kiss better the damage he has done , and the hand that isn’t holding Reggie up against him is working on the buttons of his pants, but he’s not done talking.  “It’s kind of a shame I couldn’t watch what you’re doing  down there.”

“ We should try it with you standing next time, then,”  Reggie suggests with a staggered breath as Luke’s teeth graze over his skin. Everything feels oversensitive. Luke pauses at his words, and Reggie can  feel  yet another grin against his skin. 

“Next time,” he repeats, and the kiss that follows is much sweeter than the ones before. “Sounds like a plan. Spit in my hand.”

Reggie laughs breathlessly but complies when Luke’s hand comes up before his face. Then, it disappears again , and Luke starts jerking him off, matching the rhythm Reggie has set.  From there, it’s twists of the wrists and teeth on his throat, and  his nails digging into the skin of Luke’s neck as both of their breath s get more and more choppy .

“ _ Reg, _ ” Luke growls when he  drags his rough thumb over the tip, teasing him.  Again, Reg laughs in delight until Luke tilts his face down to kiss him into silence.  The heat in his stomach keeps growing, pressure building  unbearably.  He wants to scream, or moan, or laugh some more, but he has trouble catching his breath with  the hungry way Luke is kissing him and the quickening pace of the hand on his dick. At this point,  kissing is  just their foreheads pressed together,  connecting lips between desperate gasps for air. He can’t even warn Luke  when he comes, just  holds  onto him for dear life as his whole body tenses  anticipating release. Luke is unfazed and keeps stroking, kissing, gasping until he follows and slowly relaxes under Reggie’s hands. They sit through the aftershocks, catching their breath, and a  grin has taken Reggie’s face that must be near manic. It doesn’t even bother him that there’s come cooling on his skin nor that he doesn’t know whose it is.

“ Damn,” he says after a couple of minutes and immediately erupts into giggles,  resting his forehead on Luke’s shoulder. Luke wraps his arms around his back and lets out his own  little laugh. 

“You can say that again, dork.”

“You know , we technically just had sex in public.”

Luke groans. “ Don’t talk about it .”

Still grinning, Reggie pulls away a little to look at him. “What? Are you  embarrassed ?  I just had  my best friend’s dick in my mouth, and  _ you’re _ embarrassed?”

“I’m not embarrassed!” Luke says, but it comes out with hilarious amounts of defensiveness.  If he were Reggie, he would have done the squeaky voice thing that he always did when  _ he _ was embarrassed,  but being Luke, he just pouted. 

“Uh huh.” Before he can tease him any further, Luke pulls him down by the neck  into another kiss. 

“Shut up,” he says when they pull apart , and though Reggie gives him a knowing look, he zips his mouth shut.  Like the dork he is. Even while trying to be annoyed, Luke can’t seem to refrain from smiling at the gesture.  “ You know, if that best friend thing  is too awkward, maybe next time we should try it with your boyfriend ’s dick in your mouth,” he  adds, sending both Reggie  and himself  right into another laughing  fit. Reggie  _ really  _ doesn’t want to move ever again. “ Come on, you should probably put your shirt back on. You’re  getting all  cold and  clammy .”

“ But I have such a great space heater  boyfriend  to cuddle with,” Reggie fake- whines, but he clumsily gets  back on his feet to  sort out his pants and find his shirt on the floor. 

“ And as much as  I’d enjoy to cuddle you  shirtless, you ’re going to be back to human ice cube in a minute if you don’t get dressed . We just found a way to heat you up,”  he grins, nudging his foot against Reggie’s leg when he hands him his own shirt. “ Wouldn’t want to let all the hard work go to waste.”

When they’re both dressed  (and after Luke noticed and fixed the fact that he  has put on his  shirt inside out),  he pulls Reggie back into his lap before  he can go and sit in his previous seat. His back fits snugly against Luke’s chest, and Luke’s arms are  w arm as they wrap around him and close over his stomach . 

“So,” Reggie says, in the same tone he would back when they were alive and he’d slept through half the important plot points . He leans his head back until it’s rested on Luke’s shoulder and he can look at the side of his face. From this angle, it’s mostly the jaw. A very good part of his face indeed, although he would probably say that about any part of Luke’s face.  “What’d I miss?”

Luke laughs again  –  Reggie he feels the rumble of it where they touch – and  turns to press a kiss to  his nose .  Luke enjoys the way he scrunches it up way too much, judging by the way he immediately repeats the action.  “Nothing important.”

They watch the rest of the movie, no idea what’s going on,  whispering dumb jokes at each other  until it ends.  When the credits start rolling, Luke squeezes him a little before letting him get up and put his jacket back on. None of the other people seem to be getting up, but Reggie pulls him up by the hand and they leave, not once letting go. 

“Told you this would cheer you up,” he says when they walk out into the street. There’s that moment of disorientation of coming out of the dark cinema and realising it’s still  daytime outside and before Luke is quite over it, Reggie bumps their shoulder s together.

“Didn’t exactly go the way you expected though, did it?”

“Either way, it worked,” Luke counters, swinging their arms back and forth as they walk down the street. The sun is going to set, soon, and the sky is  warm gold.  Reggie  finds it fitting, somehow. Luke stops at a street corner a block down and starts spreading kisses all over his face like he’s trying to catch each freckle individually. For all Reggie knows, he probably is.  “I think I deserve some credit.”

“ Yeah.” Reggie squeezes his hand and  throws him a grin before  catching  the lips that were going for his cheek with his own .  He can do that now. It’s an exhilarating thought.  “ I guess you do.”

**Author's Note:**

> writing in Reggie's headspace kind of sets me rambling (bc that boy is just the kind) so I apologize for all the run-on sentences and digressions
> 
> hope you liked this! feel free to leave comments and/or kudos if you did


End file.
